


A Tale of Two Vert's

by Gothdresser



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Diaper, F/F, Scat, Selfcest, Soiling, panty-poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Two Verts play a game together, all to see if Ultra-Dimension Vert can get the diaper change she so desperately needs





	A Tale of Two Vert's

"So, Other Vert, that’s 57 wins in my favor, and only 42 in yours. How’s your diaper holding up?“ A heavily smug aura emanated from the busty, blonde goddess, as she looked at what appeared to be a near exact clone sitting next to her, the only difference being the dress her look-a-like wore and the tragically messy diaper peaking out from it. Oh, and of course the pouty look on her face, struggling to hold back tears after taking on the Hyperdimension’s Vert 99 times to get a diaper change, and losing every single time.

"A-Again! I still have to win a lot more, and then you’ll change me liked we promised. You’ll lose to me in this next race, just watch, and I’ll get to enjoy watching you clean my dirty butt after my comeback.” Readying up for the next grand prix, Vert wiggled her diaper butt against the floor, a light but distinct squelching noise coming from it, evidence of her being stuck in it so far all day, and possibly as long her Hyper counterpart would allow.

As she finished getting comfy in her messy seat, a giggle came from her opponent before she spoke. “Oh my, oh my, just hearing that sounds makes me want to pity such a poopy baby like you. I’m feeling gracious today, so how about we make this the final race, for all the marbles. If you win, I’ll change your diaper like you so desperately want.”

"It’s a deal. Even if I’ve lost so much today, I’m still an expert gamer.“ With that, Vert attempted to channel her attention to the television, but another giggle distracted her as the race began, putting her off to a bad start. Even with cpu’s on, she struggled against her fellow gamer, the giggle replaying in her head as she drove just slightly in second place in the first race, and again in the second race.

Luck turned to her side during the third race though, as she kept her concentration throughout the entire race, ending up in first place as compared to Vert’s third, before she learned why. Selecting maps for the fourth and final race, she felt her legs grow wet, tearing herself from the screen to notice the wet puddle leaking out from Vert’s seat, just as the smell of the accident hit her nose. "Oh, Vert, you put me in diapers when it seems like you need one yourself. How about we help each other out after this? If you change me, I’ll change you. That way we both win.”

Blinking a couple of times, Vert finally came to the realization of what her other self was talking about. A sudden squishiness in her seat, and wetness around her butt… Oops! It happened again. “A-ah, ehehe, my dear Vert…” Wait, Vert. Why was she embarrassed? This one was wearing a shitty diaper! Panties were nothing. And… Feeling the mess squish around her big rear end, a small smirk on her face, she turned to face her other self, who now sported a look of fear. She knew better than anyone what that face meant… “Well, I don’t quite think I’ll need a change anytime soon, so I’ll have to reject that offer~”

Although luck had been on her side in the third race, Vert was still shook from such a gross rejection, and it cost her the race as a green shell hit her from behind, and tears rolled down her cheeks as her opponent zipped right by her at the finish line, dooming her chances at a change. “No! How could I lose? One more race, please! I really need a change, just one more!” 

Despite her cries, Vert held her ground against her stinky copycat. “Hmmmm, no more tonight. But oh well, I guess you’ll just have to stay in that diaper until tomorrow~” Vert took great enjoyment in not only showing her twin who the superior gamer was, but also in teasing her messy butt, even if her own wasn’t very clean. Doing this when Chika was around was fun to do, but nowhere near as satisfying as playing with her own self. “However, you noticed it before, but I think I’m going to need a diaper too, since the night is young and there’s still so much raiding to do. And I guess if you don’t complain or pout anymore tonight, we can change each other in the morning.”

Clearing the tears from her eyes, the other Vert did her best to stop pouting and put on a small smile as she agreed to the deal. “I just want you to promise you’ll change me first thing in the morning. A red rash wouldn’t look very good with all the green I wear, you know.”

"Oh, you know I always make sure to put enough powder and cream on to prevent them. You’re not the first girl I’ve had the luxury to put in a diaper, after all~“


End file.
